


Liar, Liar

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [23]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wade wanders into Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil is forced to distract him with his alter-ego, Matt Murdock, where he discovers that, when Wade isn't trying to kill people, he's actually pretty entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for "Prompt! Wade and Matt meeting out on the street in civilian clothes and ending up friends (or more) because of course Wade would think that the only one who'd be able to stand him without his mask on is a blind man (not knowing he's DD), and Matt recognizing Wade's voice as the insane mercenary with the occasional heart of gold that he fights with sometimes and wanting to try to give him a good, stabilizing influence."

Matt paused mid-laugh, a laugh frozen on his face.  
Foggy shot him a look, arm still on his, leading him through the streets towards their office.  
“I’ll be right back,” Matt said quickly, slipping out of his grip and trying not to look too obvious as his made his way through the crowd, heading towards _the sound._  
The unmistakable voice, laugh and heartbeat of one Wade Wilson.  
_In Hell’s Kitchen._  
Matt’s eyes narrowed as he crossed the street. Just what he needed. Hell’s Kitchen had been almost peaceful recently, he should’ve known something was brewing.  
And if Wade was involved…  
He approached Deadpool cautiously. Acting completely normal.  
Then-  
_Whack._  
Matt’s cane smacked against Wade’s ankles.  
Wade yelped and swung around.  
“Hey!”  
Matt put on his most apologetic face. “I’m sorry,” he told him. He made a self-deprecating gesture. “I didn’t see you there.”  
Wade hesitated. “That’s fine then,” he said cheerfully. “Normally people hit me on purpose. For fun, mostly.”  
Matt’s face twitched imperceptibly, remembering how many times _he’s_ been one of those people. “Right.”  
Wade seemed to get even happier. “So, is there a reason you’re hitting innocent pedestrians? Not that I’m innocent, but I don’t know if you’ve hit anyone else.”  
“I’m lost,” the words fell out of Matt’s mouth before he thought of it, and he inwardly winced. Why would Wade care-  
Wade looked around quickly. “Can I help?  
Matt paused for a second in a shock. “I’m headed towards my office,” he said finally, instinctively holding out his arm to be guided as he gave the address.  
“Ooh,” Wade said as he took it gently. “You an accountant?”  
“A lawyer actually,” Matt informed him as they started to move.  
“Like Jeff Winger?”  
“I don’t know who that is.”  
“He’s a lawyer,” Wade said.  
“Then yes.”  
There was a sort of silence, Wade making the idle necessary comments regarding their surroundings. Matt was surprised at how good Wade was at guiding.  
“So what do you do?” he prompted as they neared his office, figuring it was a natural question.  
“I’m a… business man,” Wade settled on.  
Matt raised an eyebrow and tilted his head towards him as they waited at a traffic light. “I’m a lawyer,” he reminded him. “I know when people are hiding things.”  
Wade ducked his head. “That must suck.”  
“Helps with the job.”  
  
XXX  
  
“So,” Wade said as he read the door to Nelson & Murdock. “Are you Nelson or Murdock? I get a Nelson vibe off you.”  
Matt grinned. “Wrong again.”  
Wade made a pained noise. “Murdock then.”  
“Matt.”  
“Matt Murdock,” Wade tried it out. “And I thought Wade Wilson was bad.”  
“Is that your name?” Matt asked, feigning innocence.  
“Yep,” Wade said, sort of gleefully.  
“Wade Wilson.” He paused. “Yours is worse.”  
Wade gasped. “I haven’t even told you my middle name yet!”  
Matt waited with a sceptical look on his face.  
“Winston,” Wade admitted finally.  
Matt snorted. “Thanks for the guide.”  
Wade nodded eagerly. “Anytime. I’m nodding,” he added as an afterthought.  
Matt grinned at him.  
“I should go then,” Wade said reluctantly.  
Matt panicked. He’d managed to distract Wade this long, but-  
“Would you like to have lunch?” he blurted out.  
Wade froze. “Uh…with…you?”  
“Yes,” Matt said, nodding. “As thanks,” he waved his hand around. “For the help.”  
“Sure,” Wade replied, his voice a bit higher-pitched than normal. “That sounds great.”  
  
XXX  
  
Foggy was waiting for Matt in his office. “Well? Should I be worried?”  
Matt shot him a mildly curious look. “Worried?”  
“Well, when my dear super-powered friend runs off and comes back with a shady looking guy in a black hoodie and sunglasses, I tend to get worried.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Right.”  
“Nothing to be worried about.”  
“Good.”  
“You’re still worried.”  
“You’re a bad liar.”  
Matt laughed.  
  
XXX  
  
Wade was waiting by the door to the café Matt had recommended.  
Matt was surprised, he wasn’t sure Wade would be there. That he’d remember. He’d kept an ear out for Wade while he was working, but Wade had just wandered around. Loitered even.  
Matt wasn’t fooling himself into thinking it was just for him.  
Wade was here for a reason. Matt was going to find it out.  
“Hey Murdock,” Wade said happily, making sure Matt was aware of where he was.  
Matt smiled at him softly as they made their way to a table and sat down.  
“So,” Matt began, after they’d ordered. “What brings you to Hell’s Kitchen?”  
“I’m looking for a friend,” Wade told him.  
He wasn’t lying.  
“A friend?”  
“I have friends,” Wade said in an offended voice.  
Matt snorted. “Of course you do.”  
Wade gave an even more clichéd gasp. “Says the guy wandering around Hell’s Kitchen alone?”  
“You’re saying _I_ have no friends now?”  
“With a face like that, I’m sure you’re surrounded by sexy men and women all the time.”  
“Men and women? Is that your way of asking which way I swing?”  
Wade made a choked noise. “Swing that way,” he sniggered.  
“I’m bi,” Matt offered, figuring it’d do no harm.  
“I’m pan.”  
“Right.”  
The waitress arrived with their food.  
  
XXX

Matt was laughing helplessly as they left the café.  
Which was wrong, a part of his mind chided. He ignored it. He needed to keep Wade distracted and he was doing it.  
“Need me to guide you someplace?” Wade asked.  
Matt waved him off. “I go to this place all the time, I’ve got the routes memorised.”  
“Oh.” Wade sounded hurt.  
Matt tilted his head in his direction. “This was fun,” he told him.  
“Yeah,” Wade said, but he still sounded a bit fake.  
They both stood near each other, not sure how to continue.  
“So, I guess I’ll see you around?”  
Matt smiled faintly. “ _You_ might.”  
Wade made a soft noise. “I don’t suppose you….I mean…. I should…”  
“I do have Saturday off.” _This is just to make sure I can keep an eye on him,_ he told himself, ignoring how happy he felt when Wade perked up.  
“You want to…?” he asked hopefully.  
Matt waved a hand in the vague direction of the café. “I’ll be here.”  
Matt had the strangest feeling Wade was suppressing the urge to hug him.  
“Okay,” Wade said happily. “I’ll see you. Here. On Saturday. Here. You.”  
Matt gave a wry grin. “Yep.”  
“Okay.” Wade nodded. “Um…” They stood there again.  
“Till Saturday?” Matt finally offered.  
“Till Saturday,” Wade agreed. “Bye Matt.”  
“Bye Wade.” Matt turned and began walking away, his cane out and casing the ground in front of him, ignoring the gleeful noises Wade was making behind him, and definitely _not_ wondering if he’d just asked a mercenary on a date.


End file.
